How To Marry A Malfoy
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: To the lucky lady who has caught a Malfoy's eye, this my guide on how to marry him. You better be worthy, is to take a lot of work. Will you see it though? Based on my own experience. R&R


Prompts:'twist' 'snort' 'Israel' "I'm allowed to." and "I think you're going to get an O"

* * *

How To Marry A Malfoy

**1\. Become his best** **friend. ** This will not be hard. As Malfoys tend ro befriend women. This does not guarantee marriage. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are an example of this, they never married. This was not the case with Scorpius and myself, we are going on fifteen years of marriage.

You should become friends as soon as possible. The best way to go about it would be to become friends on the Hogwarts Express in first year as I did. For your benefit I will include my experience.

_ My father warned me expressly not to befriend a Malfoy. He said Grandad would never forgive me if I married a Malfoy. That was a huge leap, looking back now maybe Dad was a Seer. __Mum told me to ignore him and be friends with whoever I want. I paid head to her words. The first thing I did was seek out Scorpius. _

_ He was sitting alone in a compartment. After the war his family had lost popularity and he had few friends. He looked up as I opened the door, surprised to see me. He very quickly put on a mask of indifference. It didn't last long._

_ I tried to get some warmth out of him, fairly easy. "Hello, I'm Rose Weasley! Your Scorpius Malfoy aren't you?" He lookwd up obviously surprised to hear kind words pass my lips. "Yes," came his reply. "But are you sure you should be talking to me?"_

_ Smiling faintly I said, " I'm allowed to. " He to noticed my coyness "Is there anything else youe allowed to do?" "Of course, I'm allowed to become your best friend. I think we could make a good run at it you and me. What do you say? Friends? " "Best friends." he confirmed. _

_From that moment on that's what we were best friends. _

**2 . Introduce him to your parents. **This is easier said than done. You should probably warn them ahead of time. You might owl them. It can ssay anythinf from'I have something to tell you. ' to 'I'm best friends with a Malfoy. ' It all depends on how brave you are.

If your father is anything like mine, he will freak out. Be sure to warn your mother to be ready to hex him. This is from experience.

_It was Christmas Break in First Year. Scorpius had already told his parents about me, they were very accepting. My parents only knew I was bringing home a 'friend' for the holidays. As soon as the train pulled into Kings Cross I saw Dad he looked really happy. I wondered how long it would last. The awnser: Not long. _

_ We stepped off the train together, and I think Dad might have done a double take. He came over, at a loss for word. "Hey Dad, this is the friend I was talking about. This is Scorpius Malfoy, he's my best friend." My father, a man who usually can't shut up, was unable to complete a sentence. "He. ...Your. ... We...How...Why. ...Warned...What. ..." My mother finally stepped in, " Honestly Ronald, she said she's best friends with the boy! Get over it! "_

_"But, he's Ferret's son." Both Scorpius and I snort, actually snort, at this. Mr. Malfoy had sent a letter detailing this event, that we had a good laugh at. "Did you just snort over that?" asked Mum. "Yes ma'am I did. My father told us, "he makes a gesture to indicate him and myself "the story in a letter. "_

_" And you found it funny?"asked Dad. "Hilarious! " replied Scorpius. They ended up liking each other as best as I could ever wish for._

**3 . Invite him to go to Israel with your family, because you need to write a report over the summer. (Don't mention how you could have owled until you get him there.)**

You don't have to go to Israel, but it is were we went. You can go to the local amusment park, but we took grand vacations every year.

_At the end of fourth year McGonnagoll, that woman was ancient, gave us summer homework. We had to write a report on anything from our textbook we wanted. Scorpius, who never finished a piece if homework during Hogwarts ever, asked me to help him over the summer. I told him we were going to Israel, and said I would ask if he could come along. He agreed. Mum was more than happy to have him along._

_ That was the best summer of my life. I remember telling him when we finished his report " I think you're going to get an O! " ,and he did. That wasn't the best part though, the best part was when he kissed me as soon as the words left my mouth._

_He proposed after graduation, and we've been married for fifteen years with three kids._

**To the lucky lady, good luck! There will be twists and turns in the road but it's worth it in the end.**


End file.
